Dans la tête de Brindille
by Milk40
Summary: Traduction de Wisp POV Outtake, de la formidable Cris. Nous entrons dans la tête de Brindille et découvrons comment elle perçoit le monde qui l'entoure. L'action de déroule vers le chapitre 24 de l'histoire principale.


**Note de la traductrice : quatre outtakes accompagnent l'histoire principale de Brindille. Le premier raconte le passé de Brindille, et il a été posté à la fin de l'été 2013 sur The Writer's Coffee Shop Library et sur AO3. Le deuxième, que je vous livre aujourd'hui, offre un aperçu de ce qui se passe dans la tête de Brindille. La raison pour laquelle je le traduis maintenant, c'est que l'action s'y déroule vers le chapitre 24 de l'histoire principale, tout simplement. Les troisième et quatrième outtakes, qui racontent respectivement le premier Noël que Brindille passe avec Edward et tous les autres, et une visite à Disneyland dans un futur éloigné, seront également traduits au moment opportun.**

**Je traduis les histoires de Cris avec son aimable autorisation, et les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Dans la tête de Brindille (Wisp POV Outtake)**

_« Je me suis habituée peu à peu au silence et aux ténèbres qui m'entouraient et j'ai oublié qu'il en avait déjà été autrement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne – mon professeur – qui allait libérer mon esprit. Mais pendant les dix-neuf premiers mois de ma vie, j'avais entrevu d'immenses champs verts, un ciel lumineux, des arbres et des fleurs, que l'obscurité qui a suivi n'avait pas entièrement anéantis. Si nous avons vu un jour, 'ce jour est à nous, et ce qu'il nous a montré.' » - Helen Keller._

Dormir. Dormir chaud.

Doux.

Abri.

Bon.

Bon Edward.

Edward chaud. Edward abri.

Edward… beau. Beau Edward. Beaux yeux. Belle bouche. Beaux cheveux. Beau… tout beau.

Bon Edward.

Edward doux. Edward lent. Edward toucher bon. Tenir. Abri. Gentil.

Edward dormir. Beau dormir.

Brindille éveillée. Brindille voir. Silence. Edward dormir.

Porte ouvrir.

Rose.

Rose belle. Rose bonne.

Rose douce. Brindille douce.

Rose tenir, sourire. Bouche mouvement. Parler.

Salle… bain. Salle de bain. Toilette. Nettoyer bouche. Rose brosser cheveux.

Rose bonne.

Rose gentille.

Livre. Peter ! Livre Peter.

Livre ouvert. Rose parler.

_Je ne sais s'il vous est arrivé de voir la carte géographique de l'esprit d'une personne. Les docteurs dessinent parfois un schéma d'autres parties de votre corps, et ces croquis suscitent le plus vif intérêt. Mais surprenez-les donc tandis qu'ils s'ingénient à dresser le plan d'un esprit d'enfant, territoire non seulement embrouillé mais qui n'arrête pas un instant de bouger ! Des lignes en zigzag apparaissent, tout comme sur une feuille de température ; ce sont probablement les routes qui sillonnent l'île, car le pays de l'Imaginaire est toujours plus ou moins une île, avec, ici et là, d'étonnantes taches de couleurs, des récifs de corail et, au large, de fins voiliers corsaires ; et encore_ _des repaires sauvages, des nains – tailleurs pour la plupart –, des grottes où coule une rivière, des princes benjamins de sept frères, une hutte prête à s'effondrer, et une toute petite vieille au nez crochu._

_S'il n'y avait que cela, le plan serait facile à tracer. Mais on y trouve aussi le premier jour à l'école, la religion, les prêtres, le bassin rond, les travaux d'aiguille, des meurtres, des pendaisons, les verbes qui gouvernent le datif, le jour du flan au chocolat, les premières bretelles, dites trente-trois, trois sous pour arracher votre dent vous-même, et ainsi de suite. Et comme ces choses font tantôt partie de l'île, tantôt d'une autre carte qu'on voit par transparence, on ne s'y retrouve plus du tout, d'autant que cela remue tout le temps._

Beau livre. Tellement beau. Rose donner.

Livre pour Brindille.

Beau.

Rose parler.

Vouloir. Vouloir _plus_.

_Évidemment, le pays de l'Imaginaire diffère beaucoup d'une personne à l'autre. Celui de John, par exemple, possède une lagune où vont volants des flamants que John tire à la carabine. Alors que Michael, qui est encore petit, a un flamant que survolent des lagunes. John vit dans un bateau échoué dans les sables la quille en l'air, Michael dans un wigwam, et Wendy dans une hutte de feuilles habilement cousues ensemble. John n'a pas d'amis. Michael reçoit les siens la nuit. Wendy chouchoute un louveteau abandonné par ses parents. Mais dans l'ensemble, les contrées de l'Imaginaire ont toutes un air de famille, et si elles voulaient bien se tenir en rang devant vous, vous diriez qu'elles ont toutes le même nez, la même bouche, etc. C'est toujours sur ces rivages magiques que les enfants viennent échouer leurs canots. Nous aussi, nous y sommes allés, et bien que nous n'y aborderons jamais plus, nous avons encore dans l'oreille le chant des vagues._

_De toutes les Cythères, l'Île de l'Imaginaire est la mieux abritée et la plus dense, pas du genre qui s'étire en longueur avec d'ennuyeuses distances d'une aventure à l'autre, mais pleine comme un œuf. Le jour, quand on y joue, avec la nappe et les chaises, elle n'a rien d'effrayant, mais deux minutes avant de s'endormir, elle devient presque vraie. C'est pourquoi l'on a inventé les veilleuses._

Chaud.

Doux.

Rose parler.

Livre. Livre de Brindille.

Chaud. Chaud.

Abri.

Dormir.

_Au cours de ses voyages à travers l'esprit de ses enfants, il arrivait à Mme Darling de tomber sur des choses incompréhensibles pour elle. Entre autres et par-dessus tout : le mot Peter. Elle ne connaissait aucun Peter, et pourtant, il apparaissait ça et là dans la tête de John et de Michael, tandis que Wendy était toute gribouillée de son nom écrit en gros caractères effrontés. Lorsque Mme Darling le déchiffrait, elle lui trouvait l'air joliment sûr de lui._

Les mots sont difficiles. Ma tête ne comprend pas. Quand je suis éveillée, ils sont lents et englués. Quand je dors, comme un trésor enfoui, je peux les trouver. Le sommeil est mon plan. Le sommeil est mon guide. Quand je suis éveillée, les mots demeurent cachés dans ma tête, là où ma bouche ne peut les trouver.

Qu'est-ce qu'un flamant ? C'est un drôle de mot. Fla-mant ! Est-ce rapide ? Est-ce doux ? Est-ce que ça a des roues ? Est-ce que ça me fera sourire ou pleurer ?

J'aime sourire. Je déteste pleurer. Ça tord quelque chose très fort dans mon ventre et ça rend ma gorge douloureuse, et mon nez se met à couler. Ce n'est pas une sensation agréable, et je suis toujours seule et effrayée. Personne n'a jamais arrêté le mal ou fait en sorte que je me sente mieux… jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon pays de l'Imaginaire.

Mon pays de l'Imaginaire est chaud.

Il est doux.

Je vis dans une petite maison, une maisonnette avec de petites pièces et de grandes fenêtres, et une porte verte.

Je l'aime beaucoup. C'est ma maison préférée. La meilleure maison.

Pas de portes verrouillées.

Pas de mauvais placards.

Quand il fait noir, Edward reste avec moi pour que je n'aie pas peur.

Je ne vois pas Peter dans mon pays de l'Imaginaire. Je vois Edward tous les jours, et je l'aime. Il a un beau visage. Ses yeux sont plus verts que les images de la jungle dans mon livre. Et il est si doux quand il me touche, si gentil. Je ne veux jamais quitter mon pays de l'Imaginaire. Je ne veux jamais que mon Edward s'en aille.

Dans mon pays de l'Imaginaire, je n'ai pas de grandes aventures. J'ai des petites aventures, des aventures à ma taille. Un livre. Du papier et de jolies couleurs. De la nourriture délicieuse. Des sons harmonieux, et Edward me tient et bouge, nous balançant d'avant en arrière. Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle, mais quand il fait ça, je voudrais qu'il n'arrête jamais.

Les pirates viennent seulement la nuit, lorsque je dors. Ils sont effrayants je ne les aime pas. Ils essayent d'enlever Edward, et je n'arrête pas de pleurer. Je ne sais pas ce que sont les pirates, mais je sais qu'ils sont mauvais. Rose lit à leur sujet pour moi, et dans mon pays de l'Imaginaire ils ressemblent à James, à l'homme avec les dessins sur ses bras, au Dr Gerandy, à Père, et à mon papa. Je ne leur dis pas, mais ils ne sont pas doux comme Edward. Ils me font tous mal. Ils sont tous méchants.

Mais dans mon pays de l'Imaginaire, Edward est plus grand qu'eux tous. Il me tient contre lui et je me sens bien, et ils ne peuvent pas m'attraper. Je suis hors de danger avec Edward dans la petite maison dans mon pays de l'Imaginaire.

Wendy, Michael et John se sauvent d'une maman et d'un papa, mais je ne me souviens pas comment je suis arrivée dans mon pays de l'Imaginaire. Je me souviens de m'être réveillée en ayant froid, très froid. De gros frissons. J'avais froid et peur. J'étais confuse.

Perdue.

Effrayée.

Et puis mon Edward m'a trouvée.

Je pense que peut-être que j'appartiens à Edward maintenant. J'espère que c'est le cas.

J'essaye d'être bonne pour lui, mais c'est difficile d'apprendre ses règles. L'homme avec des dessins sur ses bras avait des règles faciles et il me frappait et me frappait quand je n'écoutais pas.

Edward ne frappe jamais. Edward est toujours gentil.

Mais il est aussi déroutant.

Il me met sur le canapé et sur la chaise, et je sais que je ne suis pas censée y être.

Il regarde mes yeux et parle, et il ne me punit pas quand je le regarde en retour.

Je pense même qu'il aime peut-être ça quand je parle.

Les mots sont difficiles quand je suis éveillée. Quand je dors ils coulent en cascades dans ma tête, rebondissant dans mon cerveau comme la pluie sur un toit. Tout ce que Rose me lit – je peux le voir avec tellement de clarté, c'est si joli. Parfois les mots ressemblent à des choses, et parfois ils ressemblent à des mots, surtout si je ne sais pas ce qu'ils signifient.

Flamants. Fla-mants. Dans ma tête ils sont efflanqués, comme un F majuscule. Peut-être oranges. Ils sentent comme les bulles qu'Edward met dans la baignoire pour moi.

Le pays de l'Imaginaire dans le livre de Rose est une jungle et je la vois dans mes rêves, toutes sortes de couleurs, et de feuilles et de vignes vert-brun comme je me souviens en avoir vu une fois dans une image du jardin d'Eden. Sauf que c'est plus sombre, parce qu'il n'y a pas de pirates dans le jardin d'Eden.

Mon pays de l'Imaginaire n'est pas comme ça. En dehors de la petite maison c'est froid et humide, avec de grands arbres qui s'étirent jusqu'au ciel, mais je n'aime pas aller dehors. J'aime mieux quand Edward est proche, quand il me touche. Il me prend et me laisse m'asseoir sur ses genoux, et il ne me repousse pas quand je l'étreins. À la place, il met ses bras autour de moi et il me tient tout près de lui.

Je donnerais tout le reste – les vêtements, les mots, l'eau chaude et la bonne nourriture – si ça signifiait que je peux garder les bras d'Edward autour de moi pour toujours. Quand il me tient, je suis en sécurité. James ne peut pas m'attraper. Personne ne peut m'attraper. Je veux être bonne pour Edward pour qu'il ne me renvoie jamais.

_« C'est gentil de ta part, » déclara-t-elle. « Dans ce cas, je me relève. » Et elle s'assit sur le lit, à côté du garçon. Elle offrit aussi de lui donner un baiser s'il voulait, et Peter, ignorant ce qu'était un baiser, tendit aussitôt la main. Wendy le regarda, atterrée._

_« Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un baiser, tout de même ? »_

_« Je le saurai quand tu me l'auras donné, » répliqua Peter d'un ton cassant._

_Pour ne pas le froisser davantage, Wendy lui fit présent d'un dé à coudre._

_« À moi, maintenant, » dit Peter. « Veux-tu un baiser ? »_

_« Volontiers, » fit-elle, l'air un peu guindé. Puis, sans plus de manière, elle tendit la joue. Peter lui mit dans la main un gland qui servait de bouton à son habit. Wendy ramena lentement son visage à sa position initiale et déclara qu'elle porterait désormais ce baiser suspendu à la chaîne de son cou._

Peter ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'un baiser.

Je ne le sais pas non plus.

Dans le livre, Rose me montre une image de Peter en train de donner quelque chose de très petit à Wendy. Quelque chose qui peut tenir dans sa main.

Edward est gentil. Plus gentil que Peter.

Edward est bon.

Je veux donner un baiser à Edward.

_Cette explication chatouilla délicieusement l'amour-propre de Wendy._

_« Tu parles très gentiment des filles, » dit-elle. « John n'a que mépris pour nous ! »_

_Pour toute réponse, Peter se leva et, d'un coup de pied, chassa du lit John, les couvertures et tout le reste. D'un seul coup de pied. Wendy trouva ce geste plutôt cavalier, s'agissant d'une première rencontre, et lui fit remarquer avec humeur qu'il n'était pas le capitaine dans sa maison. Mais John continuait à dormir si paisiblement sur le parquet qu'elle permit à Peter de rester._

_« D'ailleurs, l'intention était bonne, » reconnut-elle, « aussi je t'autorise à me donner un baiser. »_

_Elle avait oublié qu'il ignorait ce que c'était._

_« Je savais bien que tu voudrais le reprendre, » dit-il avec amertume en lui tendant le dé._

_« Oh non ! » Dit la bonne Wendy. « Je ne voulais pas dire un baiser, mais un dé ! »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »_

_« C'est ça ? » Elle l'embrassa._

_« C'est amusant, » dit gravement Peter. « À mon tour de te donner un dé. »_

Réveiller.

Rose.

Edward.

Edward parler. Parler doux. Parler à Brindille. Beaux yeux. Longs yeux… yeux-machin-truc. Balayer.

Edward bras. Chaud. Abri. Tenir.

Odeur agréable.

Vouloir… donner. Donner Edward baiser.

Trouver papier. Petit. Petit papier.

Dessiner.

Dessiner Brindille. Dessiner Edward tenir.

Donner Edward.

Baiser.

Edward avoir l'air… avoir l'air… gentil. Edward sourire.

Tenir.

Edward parler. Dire « Brindille. » Mots… mots.

Tenir Edward. Tenir Edward… toujours.

_Bien entendu, chaque jour apportait son lot d'aventures, comme nous le verrons, mais pour le moment, Peter était fasciné par un nouveau jeu qu'il avait inventé avec le concours de Wendy et qui finirait par le lasser comme les autres. Ce jeu consistait à prétendre qu'il n'arrivait pas d'aventures, et à se livrer aux activités que John et Michael avaient pratiquées toute leur vie, comme : rester assis sur un tabouret, envoyer des balles dans l'air, se pousser l'un l'autre, sortir se promener et rentrer sans guère avoir tué autre chose qu'un grizzli. Peter siégeant olympien sur son tabouret à ne rien faire, cela valait le coup d'œil : rien ne l'amusait autant que se tenir tranquille. Il se vantait de ses promenades hygiéniques, et, pendant plusieurs soleils, ce fut pour lui la plus extraordinaire des aventures. Il obligeait John et Michael à suivre son exemple et les punissait sévèrement s'ils ne feignaient pas d'être ravis._

Je dors.

Je dors beaucoup.

Je préfère dormir dans les bras d'Edward. Il est tellement chaud. Doux.

Je lui donne un baiser – une image de lui en train de me tenir.

Edward est bon. Gentil. Doux. Je veux qu'il me garde pour toujours. Je veux être bonne afin qu'il le fasse.

Il pose ses lèvres sur ma tête, ma joue, mon nez.

Est-ce un dé ? Mon livre a une image.

Wendy dit que c'est un dé.

À mon tour je donne un dé à Edward. Sur son visage. Sur ses mains. Je pense qu'il aime ça. Il fait un grand sourire, et ses beaux yeux sont comme… comme un rayon de soleil vert. Brillants. Doux. Chauds.

Je donne aussi beaucoup de dés à Bête. Ma douce Bête. Ma Bête si drôle.

Est-elle heureuse ? J'espère que oui. Elle mange de la nourriture qui sent mauvais qu'Edward ne me fait pas manger. Elle dort sur le plancher, et elle marche à quatre pattes, comme moi.

Mais Edward ne la frappe pas quand elle grimpe sur le canapé. Il n'est pas fâché quand elle pousse des petits cris larmoyants.

Edward n'est jamais fâché. Seulement quand la dame mauvaise vient. Il ne se fâche pas après Bête. Ni après moi.

Je peux être bonne pour Edward. Je vais être bonne pour qu'il ne soit jamais fâché après moi.

Je veux qu'il me garde pour toujours.

Wendy et Michael et John quittent le pays de l'Imaginaire et rentrent chez eux, mais je ne veux jamais partir. Je veux que ma maison soit ici désormais, avec Edward, et Bête, et Rose.

Peut-être que la dame mauvaise est un pirate, comme Dr Gerandy et les autres ?

Je ne la laisserai pas m'emmener loin de mon Edward.

Je ferai tout pour rester ici dans mon pays de l'Imaginaire.

Avec lui.

**Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier mlca66 pour son aide inestimable.**

**À noter qu'il n'y aura pas d'update de **_**Brindille**_** cette semaine car je suis débordée avec les activités de fin d'année scolaire de mes enfants.**

**À bientôt.**

**Milk**


End file.
